Widow (Shadow Fight)
|-|Shadow Demon= |-|Human= Summary Widow is one of the Shadow Demons fought by Shadow in Shadow Fight 2's main storyline. She is the fifth demon to be encountered in the game and was the former love partner of Prince during the events of Old Wounds, and a mistress that built up an army of men (and women that followed her ideals) seduced by her beauty and charming magic in order to do her biddings during the main events of the game. She also took part in the plan of getting rid of the Prince, in order to get her revenge on him for leaving her alone and breaking her heart (which is why she hates men during the main events of the game). During the main events of Shadow Fight 2 she becomes corruped by the Shadow Energy that was released to the world by Shadow, who opened The Gates of Shadows, and thus became a Shadow Demon that was stuggling to resist Titan's mind control. She is the owner of the Orange Seal, that can close The Gates of Shadows shut if it is combined with the other five seals that the other Shadow Demons possess. After the defeat of Titan and the destruction of The Gates of Shadows it is highly suspected that she turned back to her human form off-screen. Powers and Stats Tier: 5-B Name: Widow, Mistress Origin: Shadow Fight 2 Gender: Female Age: Possibly in her 20's in Old Wounds. Possibly in her 30's in the Main Storyline. Classification: Shadow Demon, Human, Former lover of Prince Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Martial Arts, Acrobatics, Non-Physical Interaction (Can interact and fight against Shadow, who lacks a body), limited Self-Healing (Via Regeneration, must be defeated twice in order for her to consider using it), Life Manipulation (Via Lifesteal), limited Empowerment (She becomes stronger, tougher and faster by an unknown amount during eclipses, but is reliant on Shadow creating them to begin with), Magic as Empathic Manipulation (Has charmed many men to do her biddings), limited Teleportation (Must be defeated once in order for her to consider using it), Energy Manipulation with Energy Projection (Via Energy Ball), limited Ice Manipulation (Via Ice Ball be defeated once in order for her to consider using it and Ice Pillar be defeated twice in order for her to consider using it) Attack Potency: Planet level (Put up a good fight against Shadow, who previously defeated Volcano, that stated he would've destroyed the earth with his fire). Speed: Massively Hypersonic (Can keep up with Shadow in combat after the previous dodged Hermit's natural, cloud to earth lightning. Can also dodge Shadow's lightning attacks at point blank range) Lifting Strength: Unknown, likely at least Peak Human Striking Strength: Planet Class (Can trade blows with Shadow) Durability: Planet level (Can take hits from Shadow) Stamina: Superhuman (Put up a good fight against Shadow before she became tired) Range: Standard to extended melee range with her fans. Dozens of meters with throwing kunais and daggers. Up to hundreds of metres with magic. Standard Equipment: Her fans, throwing kunais and daggers, the Energy Ball, Ice Ball and Ice Pillar amulets. Intelligence: Average Weaknesses: Like all the other Shadow Demons, she doesn't use her deadly attacks untill after the enemy proves worthy of her power. Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Lifesteal:' Widow's Fans and ranged weapons are enchanted with Lifesteal, allowing her on every successful hit to replenish her health by 250% of the damage dealt to her opponent. *'Regeneration:' Widow's armor and helm are enchanted with Regeneration, allowing her to regenerate 4.5% of her health for 5 seconds after being hit. This effect can stack up to 2 times if Widow is hit both in the head and body in quick succession by the opponent for a potential of regenerating 9% of her health for 5 seconds. *'Teleportation:' Widow has the ability to teleport by which she disappears in the cyan beams coming from her fans and shows up attacking from the back. *'Energy Ball:' Widow leans back and forms energy in one of her hands, then leans forward and launches the energy at the enemy. The energy ball travels horizontally across the battlefield. *'Ice Ball:' Widow leans back and forms ice in one of her hands, then leans forward and launches the ice at the enemy. The ice ball travels horizontally across the battlefield. *'Ice Pillar:' Widow forms ice in one hand and smashes it onto the ground, creating a wave of ice pillars. The ice pillars travel on the ground until they hit the enemy. Widow_Energy_Ball(1).gif Widow_Ice_Pillar(1).gif Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Video Game Characters Category:Fighting Game Characters Category:Game Bosses Category:Demons Category:Humans Category:Martial Artists Category:Acrobats Category:Non-Physical Interaction Users Category:Healing Users Category:Empowerment Users Category:Magic Users Category:Empathic Manipulation Users Category:Teleportation Users Category:Energy Users Category:Ice Users Category:Fan Users Category:Thrown Weapon Users Category:Shadow Fight (Verse) Category:Tier 5